Not Lost With You
by Cyber 14
Summary: Will has a nightmare. A Penny and Will sibling fic. Rated T for mild language.


Hi all, a quick Lost in Space fic from me, set in the movieverse, but should work in the tv show's continuity as well, as far as I can tell.

Italics are thoughts.

Enjoy.

..........................................

"Hey, hey. Penny, hey."

A hand jabbed at her shoulder and Penny Robinson jerked awake, bleary eyes snapping open to survey her surroundings. "Hmmpf," she managed, not fully awake but thoroughly annoyed.

"Penny," the voice continued, and she felt another shove of her shoulder.

"What, Will," she replied grouchily, swatting his hand away as it went to poke her shoulder again and glancing at the clock on her nightstand, set to ship standard, "Its…2.30 in the morning,"

"I need to talk to you," he whispered in reply.

"What," Penny repeated, pushing herself up onto her elbows and surveying her brother, who was standing by the side of her bed. She noticed with what she told herself wasn't a pang of concern that he looked sort of shook up; his eyes wide and scared and his hands tense at his sides.

"Well I…" he faltered, looking down and wringing his hands, "I …had a…a nightmare," he finished, looking up at her with wide, round eyes.

_Aaarg, stop it, kid. Stop with the whole cute act. It's really not helping me stay mad at you._ "A nightmare?" Penny asked, raising an eyebrow, "Aren't you a little old for this. Why didn't you go wake up mom or dad? Why'd you have to come in here and deprive me of beauty sleep?"

"Well…you were…you were in it," Will replied.

"I was in it? Well, I can see that. I am pretty terrifying. But why'd you come in here and provoke the wrath of the real me after you woke up from the nightmare me?"

"It's not that. It was…you remember when we landed on that planetoid, and you and Judy and mom and dad went out to see what was there…" Will continued, his eyes seeming to get even bigger and rounder as he came to this point in the story.

_Still not helping, kid._ "Yeah," Penny replied, nodding.

"You…" _got hurt_, Will trailed off. Penny remembered. She had taken a nasty fall in one of the caves, and punctured her spacesuit on a particularly sharp rock, depressurizing her suit and gashing her arm deeply. The planetoid's atmosphere, while not breathable, was high enough in pressure that decompression was of little danger, but the gash was deep and bled profusely, Penny being rushed back to the Jupiter 2 for additional oxygen to replace that being bled by her compromised suit and immediate medical treatment for the wound. Will remembered them frantically rushing her in, covered in blood, and shuddered. Penny noticed, and smiled.

_You can be so cute when you're not being an annoying little runt._ "Hey," she said finally, "I'm okay. It wasn't that bad, see," she rolled up her sleeve to reveal the faintest traces of a laceration running the length of her forearm, almost invisible in the room's dim light, "It always looks worse than it is. They fixed it up and now I'm fine."

"Yeah, I know…" he replied, but didn't move, still sporting the little lost puppy aura that so aggravated Penny with its endearingness.

_You just have to be so damn adorable._ "All right, come on," Penny said, sighing in defeat.

"What?" Will asked.

'I know what you're here for," Penny answered him, patting the space on the bed next to her, "Night's wasting away."

Will hesitated, unsure. "Hey, it's not a trick," Penny went on, "I'm not gonna…pick on you about it or anything. If you wanna stay you can stay."

This seemed to reassure him and he climbed in gratefully, settling down next to his sister and sighing tiredly.

"Now go to sleep, kiddo. It's late," Penny ordered, drawing the blankets around them.

"Thanks, Penny," Will whispered into the silence.

"You're welcome," Penny replied.

Silence reigned for a few moments.

"Goodnight, Pen," a voice from the darkness called. _Love you._

Penny smiled inwardly at this. "Goodnight, Will," she replied, settling down and closing her eyes.

"Love you too, buddy," she mouthed silently.

She wondered as she drifted off to sleep if it still counted even if Will couldn't hear her.

Yeah, she told herself, it counted.

....................................................................................

This idea popped into my head after watching the 1998 remake of Lost in Space. I was a fan of the original series, and I loved the movie as a kid when it first came out, and still do. I wrote this with the movieverse in mind, although it would work, as far as I can see, in the TV-verse as well.

I always saw Will and Penny as a team, like Bart and Lisa from The Simpsons. Yeah they fight, but they love each other deep down and would do anything for each other. You see tiny hints of that in the film and it was great, really added depth to their characters. I imagine that it would have been just them, their dad working, Judy working as well, and their mom...well, being their mom. It's not the same as having someone closer in age to confide in. Anyway, just a cute little fic from me. I may write more in the future for this universe, depending on my schedule and other pending projects.

Peace out and God bless.


End file.
